ParentLock
by ElizabethLock
Summary: Sherlock and John were in a good place, together for almost a year. But when John gets a call to pick up Sherlock's two year old son, Hamish, can their relationship make it through the ups and downs of parenthood? Johnlock Fluffiness! Co-written with Stella(:
1. Hamish

_You love me, right? -JW _

_Yes. -SH _

_And you tell me everything? -JW _

_What's going on? -SH_

_I found some thing. -JW_

_What? -SH_

_I got a call today to come pick it up... Anything you want to tell me about your time away? -JW_

_Pick what up? -SH_

_Your son, hamish. -JW_

_{no reply}_

_I'm not mad, you know. -JW_

_I needed information...-SH_

_So you got a woman pregnant and left her? -JW_

_No! I used a condom, of course. It must have broke...-SH_

_He looks just like you.. -JW_

_What do I do? -SH_

_Sherlock... -JW_

_Yes? -SH_

_She's gone. They don't know where she went... But she left him to you. -JW._

_To me? That was the only time I met her...-SH_

_Really, Sherlock? Wow. But yes, she left him to the father. What kind of information were you looking for? -JW_

_Don't judge me after all the one night stands you've had. At least I had a good reason. -SH_

_I'm not honey, you just didn't seem the type. But now it seems we are in this together. That, if you want me in his life... -JW_

_Of course I do. I don't know what I'm doing...-SH_

_I don't either... He looks so calm. -JW_

_I'm on my way home. -SH_

John sat across from the sleeping two year old. Still in his car seat, he didn't have the heart to move him.

Sherlock hesitated outside of the flat before going upstairs. "John?"

John's head whipped around at hearing his name, he stood. Only to take one last look at the sleeping boy, before opening the door. His eyes met with Sherlocks. He ran down the stairs, hugging his boyfriend. "Long day, eh?"

Sherlock looked up the stairs and nodded.

"Come in, love. Someone wants to meet you." Sherlock gripped John's hand and followed slowly.

The doctor pulled his boyfriend in, and sat him down on the sofa, so he was sitting across the baby. "Sherlock.. Meet Hamish. Hamish.. Meet daddy."

Sherlock stared at the child, his wide eyes now fixed on Sherlock's. He swallowed. John put a light hand on Sherlock's back, letting him soak it in. "What do I say?" Sherlock whispered.

John looked at him with sad eyes, "I don't know."

Sherlock swallowed hard again, unaccustomed to the feeling of /not/ knowing what to do. He reached out and touched the boy's hand lightly. Hamish smile up at Sherlock, rapping his little fingers around Sherlocks one big one.

Sherlock bit his lip, looking over at John. Th doctor smiled a huge smile at his boyfriend. "He likes you." He whispered

"Do we...shouldn't we take him out of there?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh.. Yeah. You should hold him."

Sherlock nodded, looking back at the child. "Um...right..." he said, fiddling with the belts.

Hamish giggled at the light brushes when Sherlock tried to get him out. The curly haired man couldn't help but smile softly, finally hearing the clicks. "How do I get him out?"

"Hold him under the arms. And.. Pull." John smiled, he never loved the other man more.

Sherlock did as John said, holding him out at arms length and turning to hand him to John. The doctor put his arms up, stopping him. "No. You first. Your his dad."

Sherlock shook his head, leaning more towards John. He gave him a pointed look, "Sherlock."

"I need to watch first," he insisted.

John huffed, taking the child in his hands. He spun him carefully, and sat him on his lap so he was facing Sherlock and could lean up against him. The brunet watched as he pulled at John's fingers. "I told her about you," Sherlock said quietly, his eyes fixed on the child.

John couldn't help but smile, "You did?"

"I didn't use your real name, of course. Just your middle name..." he said nodding.

"Wait..."

"What?"

"But my middle name is Hamish..."

"I know," Sherlock said, his brows furrowing at John's confusion.

"She... She named him after my middle name? Do you.. You don't think she knew she would have to end

up giving him to you?"

Sherlock shrugged. "She wondered why I was with her when I was so obviously in love with you...I had to work around that but she must have remembered."

John thought about that for a minute, looking at how easy his partner was playing with the young boy

"How did she give you information, again?"

"She was Moran's sister," Sherlock said quietly, reaching out to touch the boy's hand again. He smiled and tried to crawl over to him.

John smiled at Sherlock, thinking of all he had done for him. The things he still didn't want to talk about, the people he killed. All for him. "Ready to hold him?" Sherlock nodded, turning a bit more towards John.

John held the boy and passed him to the curly haired man, smiling. Sherlock awkwardly grabbed him under the arms again, the boy standing on his lap. "No," Sherlock started, but then sank down on his lap and fiddled with the button in arms reach. John couldn't help the small 'aw' that escaped his lips. Sherlock glanced over and shook his head.

John shut his mouth quick, but still smiled. He reached out putting one hand on Sherlocks, the other to brush Hamish's curly mop away from his face. Hamish shook his head when John moved his hand, making his hair fall into his face again. He grinned at John and Sherlock laughed quietly.

John looked up, kissing his boyfriend lightly. "I might have to marry you, now that we have a kid and all.." He joked.

"What a romantic," Sherlock teased. Hamish scrambled to stand on Sherlock's lap again and pressed a kiss onto his cheek, looking at him with wide eyes again. "Thank you," he said and Hamish grinned, turning his cheek to Sherlock. He pecked a kiss on the boy's cheek and he giggled, sitting back down again.

"We are going to need a lot of stuff.. For tonight even. Up for a little late night shopping?" John asked with a small smile

**_So let me know what you thought, this was co-written with Stella(: Review! They make my day(: ~Sarah_**


	2. Shopping

"How do take him places? Do we get a cab and hold his car sheet where ever we go?" Sherlock asked standing. He rested the toddler on his hip.

"Ah, we.. We will walk. We can pick up a stroller when we are out." John said, pulling his boyfriend to stand. The doctor pulled out his phone. "I'll make a list."

Together they walked down the busy streets, until they got to the store. John looked up at the aisle, "Food." They moved to stand in front of a fast wall full of all different types.

Sherlock looked up with wide eyes, "What is all of this?"

"Baby food. Well, would he eat baby food?" John looked down in confusion, pulling out his phone once again. When in doubt, google it. "I need to know exactly how old he is, two is when they start to change their diet. Do you remember how long ago you..." His eyes flickered to the toddler, "met that's girl?"

"No. John, I don't know how old he is. I don't have his birth certificate. I don't even know his middle name! What if we feed him something and he has an allergic reaction to it!" The wide eyed detective said.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure mycroft can figure all that out." The doctor moved to put his free hand to cup Sherlocks face.

Hamish touched Sherlock's face too and looked at John like they were playing some sort of game. "I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed," he admitted.

John smiled down at Hamish, then up to Sherlock. "I know, but your okay. We just have to get a few things to hold us over for tonight. I bet if we asked, mrs Hudson would get the rest tomorrow."

Sherlock nodded as John looked up with confusion, "Whats next? Clothes?" The blond asked.

Sherlock lead the way, "What's T3?" He asked, reading it off a tag.

"Um.. I'm not sure. Should we ask?"

"No. Google it, we don't need to be seen as stupid."

"Alrighty... Um it says here that T3 is 36 months and T2 is 24 months. I'm guessing T2?"

"Yes, he is a bit small." Sherlock said, switching Hamish to his other hip.

John nodded, putting the sleepwear in the cart. "Uh.." he said fumbling to look at his list once again, "Crib?" He looked up to the sighs once more, walking to the aisle.

"Can't he use your bed?" Sherlock asked, looking at the prices. "He's going go grow out it soon," he said.

"If we have some make shift fence so he doesnt fall out.."

"I'm sure we could make one, how much would he really move around?"

John gave a small nod, "As long as he doesnt fall." He looked down to his list again. "All right... diapers and wipes."

Sherlock followed him around the store, "How do you know all of this?"

"I was 12-wait no, 13. Yes, I was 13 when Harry was born. I would help my mum." He busied him self putting a bag of diapers in the cart, he read the backing of three different packs of wipes before settling on one.

Sherlock nodded. "But you wanted kids, right?"

That caught John's attation. He stopped what was doing, but didn't look up from the backing he was reading. "Yes. I always wanted kids. D-did you, Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked at Hamish and hesitated to answer. "No," he said quietly. Hamish reached out and touched Sherlock's mouth, smiling as he pulled on the bottom one. Sherlock pretended to eat his hand and he squealed, pulling them away quickly.

The doctor brushed a small curl out of Hamish's face, watching the little boy smile up at him. "Do you regret it?"

Sherlock hesitated, "I don't know, it's a lot to take in."

John looked at his boyfriend with worried eyes, "Do you think you will change you mind? What are going to do if you don't?"

Sherlock shrugged. "I'm afraid I can't give him what he'll need...I'll accidentally poison him or forget him somewhere," he admitted quietly.

John chuckled, "I won't let you."

Sherlock looked up at John, marveling at how he could be so calm. "I suppose so," he said.

**_So.. Stella and I are working on the new chapter right now, so it will be up soon! Make sure to review(: -Sarah _**


End file.
